The Drama King
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: It's like the Lion King, but in Total Drama style.
1. Chapter 1

**This story may be confusing! During any parts of the story, you don't get it, just review, and ask. I don't own any of the characters in this story!**

The sun was just starting to rise in Toronto, Canada. Everyone in the city were waking up and heading toward the big mansion where they would hope to get the chance to see the new baby of Chris and Blaineley.

_**From the day we arrive on the planet**_

_**And blinking, step into the sun**_

_**There's more to see than can ever be seen**_

_**More to do than can ever be done**_

_**There's far too much to take in here**_

_**More to find than can ever be found**_

_**But with the sun rolling high**_

_**Through the sapphire sky**_

_**Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

Crowds start to form around the big mansion. On the mansion is a big, round balcony, with Chris at the head of it. He turns to see his teenaged intern, Cody, bowing before him. Chris nods to excuse him, and then Cody walks into the mansion.

_**It's the Circle of Life**_

_**And it moves us all**_

_**Through despair and hope**_

_**Through faith and love**_

Chris looks down to see Chef Hatchet coming, with a bag over his shoulder.

_**Till we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

_**In the Circle**_

Chef walks into the mansion, and hugs his friend.

_**The Circle of Life**_

Chef is then led upstairs, by Chris, where Blaineley sits on a bed, holding their baby, Trent. Chris walks over, kisses her, and looks down at his child. Chef walks over to the bed as Blaineley shows him that the baby has green eyes, and black hair. He puts his bag down on the side of the bed, and pulls out a small, red paintball. He dangles it in front of the baby's face, while Trent tries to get it. Then, Chef pushes Trent's hair back on his forehead and lets the paintball drop on his head, giving the baby, the sign of a prince. He then grabs a bag of sand out of his bag, and lets some drop around baby Trent, causing some to get in his nose and sneeze. Chris and Blaineley laugh at this. Then Chef grabs the baby from Blaineley's arms and goes out onto the balcony to show the new prince. Chef, then, holds out the baby for everyone to see. They all cheer for the new prince.

_**It's the Circle of Life**_

_**And it moves us all**_

_**Through despair and hope**_

_**Through faith and love**_

_**Till we find out place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

_**In the Circle**_

_**The Circle of Life**_

A few blocks away from the presentation of the new baby, a rat scurries around an alley looking for food. As it is about to leave, it is stopped by a cowboy boot, and is soon to be picked up by a teenager with brown hair and tan skin.

"Brother said that I would be the next one in control." The teenager said to the rat. "He told me I would get my chance, one day. But now, that day will never come!"

"Alejandro?" A teenager with short, brown hair, and blue eyes approached the man. Startled by the sudden voice, Alejandro dropped the rat, and it scurried away.

"What is it, Cody? You made me lose my pet." Alejandro said to the geek, angrily.

"Looks more like you were about to hurt your pet." Cody said. "But anyways, Chris wanted me to tell you that he's coming to talk to you. He didn't see you at his child's ceremony."

"If you thought I looked like I was going to hurt something, let me show you what I look like when I murder something." Alejandro said, grabbing Cody's wrists. Cody screamed.

"Alejandro!" Chris yelled, sternly. Alejandro turned and saw his brother, the famous director of the Total Drama series. "Let my intern go!"

"Yeah, let me go!" Cody said. Alejandro let go of Cody, but pushed him against the wall. Alejandro tried to put on a smile.

"Well, hello, dear brother. What made you come from your glorious mansion to this gross alley, today?" Alejandro said, with a smile.

"Don't you 'hello, dear brother' me!" Chris said. "Why weren't you at Trent's ceremony?"

"Oh my! That was today? How could I have forgotten?" Alejandro said, sarcastically. Chris glared at him.

"We expected you to be up front." Cody said.

Alejandro scoffed. "Why would you think I would want to go to some little, snot nosed baby ceremony, anyway?"

"Because that little, snot nosed baby is my son, and the future director of the famous Total Drama series." Chris said.

"Well then, I better practice my curtsy." Alejandro said, walking away.

Chris grabbed his shoulder with a tight grip. "Don't you dare walk away from me, Alejandro!"

"Come now, brother. If I wanted to start a fight with you, I would've done so minutes ago. Now please, if I may, I have to go home." Alejandro said, walking out of the alley.

"What home?" Cody said. Chris looked at him.

"Cody." Chris said, walking home.

"What? I'm telling the truth." Cody said, walking with him. Chris laughed.

Somewhere, far away, on an island in northern Ontario, Chef was in a filthy kitchen, painting a picture of the newborn baby, on the wall, with black hair, and green eyes. "I don't say this about most brats. But Trent, I have a good feeling about you." Chef said, as he added the paintball mark on the baby's forehead.

**Hope this didn't suck as a first chapter. Yes, Chris and Blaineley are married. And Chris is the famous director of the famous Total Drama series. But sadly, in this story, Trent and the other cast members weren't on Total Drama, other people were. Please don't hate me for that. Other than that, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't any of the characters in the story. **

Five years later...

Trent walked to the big balcony to look at the city of Toronto. Today, his father, Chris, was going to tell him all the responsibilities of being a famous director. Full of excitement, Trent runs inside the mansion to his parents' room, and starts jumping on the bed.

"Dad! Dad! Come on, Dad! Wake up!" Trent says, while jumping.

"Your son's awake." Blaineley said, talking in her sleep. Chris grunted.

"Until sunrise, he's all yours." Chris said, with his eyes closed.

"Dad. Come on, Dad." Trent said, impatiently.

Seeing his parents weren't getting up, Trent jumped off the bed, and took the covers off. Trent went to his father's side, and smacked him in the head. Chris opened his eyes to see Trent with a pouting face.

"You promised." Trent told his father.

"Ok. I'm up." Chris said, yawning, then getting out of bed, and putting on a white, long sleeve shirt, then a blue t-shirt above it.

Trent ran out onto the balcony, with Chris and Blaineley following.

"Have fun." Blaineley told his son, before leaving him and his father alone together. Blaineley then hugged her husband and left.

After she left, Chris walked over to the edge of the balcony, next to his son.

"Trent, everything the light touches is ours. The sets, the studios, and even Camp Wawanakwa." Chris told his son.

"Really? All of it?" Trent asked. He couldn't believe that one day, all of it would be his.

"Yep. One day, you will be director of Total Drama, and get all of this." Chris said, pointing at all the sets.

"Wow." Trent said, and then he saw a gray, dull area. "What about at that shadowy place?"

"Oh, no, you're not allowed to go there. It's too dangerous." Chris said. Trent looked down, sad.

"But," Chris said. "Why don't I give you a tour of some of the sets we have here? Ok?" Trent looked up, and nodded in excitement.

Chris drove his son away from their home and to one of the many sets they had, the sports set.

"This is so cool." Trent said, amazed. "And you get to work here?"

"I not only to get to work here, I'm the boss here." Chris told Trent. "Every word, every action, every movement that is recorded on set, is controlled by me." Chris said, pointing to himself. "And one day, you'll have the control of everything that goes on set as me." Trent looked excited.

Trent was quiet for a while, when Cody came up to them. "Good morning, sir." He said.

"Good morning, Cody. What brings you here?" Chris asked.

"I came to give you the morning report." Cody said.

"Fire away." Chris said. Cody closed his eyes as he gave the report.

Trent looked around, bored, and saw a soccer ball. He tried to give it a good kick, but slipped, and fell. It made him feel like Charlie Brown and a football. As he tried again, and fell, his father noticed.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Chris asked his son, kneeling down.

"Trying to kick the ball." Trent said, rubbing his back, from falling.

"Here, why don't you listen from a pro?" Chris said, quietly. "Pretend that Cody is the net. Bend your knees a little."

Trent did as he was told. "Aim. Then, kick the ball." Chris said, a little louder. Trent kicked the ball, hard.

"What?" Cody said, opening his eyes, only to see a soccer ball headed right toward his face. Chris laughed hard. The impact of the ball made Cody fall, and see three people.

"That's very good." Chris said. "Ok. Now I want you to-" But was interrupted by Cody.

"Chris! It's those three troublemakers again!" Cody yelled, in panic.

"Not them again." Chris said, in frustration. "Cody, take Trent back to the mansion."

Trent looked disappointed. "Aw, dad. Can I come?" The kid asked.

"No son." Chris said, running away from his intern and child.

Trent looked down while walking away from Cody. "I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh cheer up, Trent. One day, when you're older, then you'll be able to go with him." Cody said, trying to make his boss's son happier.

In Alejandro's house…

"Guess what, Uncle Alejandro?" Trent asked his uncle.

Alejandro looked over to see his nephew. "I despise guessing games. But what is it?"

"I'm going to be the next director for Total Drama." Trent said, proudly. Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not squealing with joy, my throat hurts." Alejandro lied. Alejandro went to a nearby couch and lay on his back.

"Dad showed me everything." Trent said, and then sat on top of Alejandro. "Hey Alejandro, when I'm director, what does that make you?" He asked, looking down at his uncle.

"A monkey's uncle." Alejandro answered. Trent laughed.

"You're so weird." Trent said.

"You have no idea." Alejandro said. "So your father showed you everything?"

Trent looked down. "Well, not everything. He didn't show me the gray, dull area."

Alejandro quickly knew where he was talking about, and had an evil plan. "And your father is absolutely right for not showing you. It's way too dangerous. Only the bravest people go to a cemetery." He said, but then quickly covered his mouth. "Oops."

"A cemetery? Whoa!" Trent said, getting off of his uncle.

"Oh no! What have I done?" Alejandro said. "You must promise to not go there. Ok?"

Trent looked away. "Sure. No problem." He said, then walking out of the house.

"Trent!" Alejandro said. Trent turned around, before leaving.

"Remember, it's our little secret." Alejandro told his nephew. Trent nodded, then closed the door.

Alejandro laughed to himself. "That was too easy!"

**Hope you liked Chapter Two! Chapter Three might come later today or tomorrow. Not sure yet. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters in the story.**

After leaving Alejandro's house, Trent descended all the way to his best friend, Courtney's house. He opened the door and found Blaineley and Courtney's mom talking on a sofa, while Courtney played with some dolls and tea cups in front of them.

"Hey Courtney." Trent said, excited to see his friend.

Looking up from playing with her dolls, Courtney said, "Hi Trent."

"Come on, I just heard about this really cool place." Trent whispered to Courtney.

"Trent, I'm in the middle of a tea party." Courtney said, gesturing to the dolls and tea cups.

Blaineley looked at her son. "So where is this really cool place?"

"Oh. At the playground." Trent said, trying to make up an excuse.

Courtney looked at him in shock. "The playground? What's so great about the playground? It's boring!"

"I'll show you when we get there." Trent whispered to Courtney through clenched teeth.

"Oh." Courtney said, smiling.

Putting her toys away, Courtney asked her mother, "Mom, can I go with Trent?"

Courtney's mom looked at Blaineley. "Hmm, what do you think, Blaineley?"

"Well…" Blaineley said.

"Please?" Courtney and Trent said, at the same time.

"Ok." Blaineley told his son. Trent and Courtney rushed to the door, but were stopped when Trent's mom said, "As long as Cody goes with you."

Trent and Courtney looked at each other, miserably. "Aw man, not Cody." Trent said.

"Come on, you guys. The faster we get to the playground, the faster we can leave." Cody said, far ahead of Trent and Courtney.

"So where are we really going?" Courtney asked.

Trent whispered, "A cemetery."

"Wow!" Courtney said, but was soon shushed by Trent.

"Be quiet, he might here you." Trent said, nodding toward Cody.

"Right." Courtney whispered. "So, how are we going to ditch the geek?"

Cody saw Trent and Courtney whispering together, and stopped in front of them.

"Romance is in the air. Oh this is great, your parents will be so happy when you're betrothed." Cody told the two 5 year-olds.

Trent and Courtney looked confused. "Meaning?" Courtney asked.

"One day, you two are going to be married." Cody told them.

"Ew!" Courtney and Trent said in chorus. "I can't marry Courtney. She's my friend." Trent said.

Courtney agreed. "Yeah, it'd be kinda awkward. Don't you think?"

Cody sighed. "Well, you're going to have to deal with it. It's your family's tradition."

Trent rolled his eyes. "Well, when I'm in charge, that'll be the first thing to go."

"Not as long as I'm here." Cody said.

"Well then, you're fired." Trent told the intern.

"Sorry kid, only my boss can fire me." Cody told Trent.

Courtney pointed out, "Well, he'll be your future boss." Trent nodded his head.

"Yeah, so you have to do whatever I want." Trent said.

"Not yet." Cody said, while Trent and Courtney walked away from him. "But from the way you're acting, you might be a pathetic boss."

Trent turned around. "Not the way I see it." Trent jumped in front of Cody and sang.

_**I'm gonna be a mighty boss,**_

_**So producers beware.**_

Then Cody took a turn at singing.

_**Well, I've never seen a boss**_

_**With quite so little hair.**_

Cody pulled a hair off of Trent's hair. Trent, then, grabbed a random guitar and started playing.

_**I'm gonna be the main event,**_

_**Like no boss was before,**_

_**I'm brushing up on looking down,**_

_**I'm working on my chords.**_

Trent played a loud chord in front of Cody. Cody closed his eyes, grabbed his ears, and stepped backward.

_**Thus a far rather uninspiring thing.**_

Cody bumped into a tough man, and was soon punched into the play set. "OW!" Cody yelled.

_**Oh, I just can't wait to be boss.**_

Trent and Courtney ran through the playground, to a nearby set. Cody soon following, standing in between Courtney and Trent.

"You've got a long way to go, Trent, and if you think-." Cody said. Trent started singing again.

_**No one saying do this.**_

Cody said, "Now when I said that." Courtney started singing in a beautiful voice.

_**No one saying be there.**_

"What I meant was-" Cody said, but interrupted by Trent again.

_**No one saying stop that.**_

"What you don't realize-" Cody replied, soon interrupted by both children.

_**No one saying see here.**_

Trent and Courtney ran away from Cody to a golf cart. "Now see here-" Cody said. Trent and Courtney rode past Cody and started singing again.

_**Free to run around all day.**_

Cody got up and started running after them. "Well, that's definitely out." Trent continued singing.

_**Free to do it all my way.**_

Trent and Courtney kept driving the golf cart, with Cody hot on their trail. Cody took a turn at singing.

_**I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart.**_

Cody sang until he was stopped by a tree. Trent stopped the golf cart, and then sang.

_**Bosses don't even advice **_

_**From little geeks for a start.**_

Then, Trent drove again. Cody rubbed his head, then started running again, while he sang another verse.

_**If this is where the monarchy is headed**_

_**Count me out.**_

_**Out of service **_

_**Out of Canada**_

_**I wouldn't hang about.**_

_**This child is getting wildly out of wing.**_

Trent and Courtney stopped the golf cart, jumped off, and ran between a crowd of nice, make-up artists.

_**Oh, I just can't wait to be boss.**_

When Cody came between the crowd, the make-up artists left, and as a replacement, escaped psycho killers with hooks and chainsaws came. Cody got scared and raised his hands in defense.

Meanwhile, Trent and Courtney were running around different sets, with Cody running after them. Seeing Cody was catching up, Trent smirked and jumped onto a big rock, and sang.

_**Everybody look left.**_

Cody looked right to see producers, actors, and other interns moving left to look, and was soon stampeded.

_**Everybody look right.**_

Cody looked left to see everyone doing the opposite and moving right to look, and was stampeded again. Cody groaned in pain. Trent continued to sing.

_**Everywhere you look I'm**_

_**Standing in the spotlight!**_

Suddenly, a big light shined on Trent. Cody got up, and shouted, "Not yet!" Trent smirked and whispered to make-up artists. Soon everyone sang in chorus.

_**Let every actor or actress go and sing.**_

Soon, Cody was grabbed by two make-up artists and dragged to an outdoor dressing room.

_**Let's hear it on the set, and on the wing.**_

Trent and Courtney travel to a set where there's a big bounce house, and they start jumping in it.

_**It's going to be Trent and Courtney's finest fling.**_

As they finish jumping, they see make-up artists putting make-up on Cody to make him look like a girl, while Cody tries to get away. Trent starts to sing again with Courtney.

_**Oh, I just can't wait to be boss!**_

_**Oh, I just can't wait to be boss!**_

_**Oh, I just can't wait….**_

Trent and Courtney get out of the bounce house and runs toward the cemetery, making sure Cody doesn't see them.

_**To be boss!**_

After having so much make-up be put on him, Cody finally gets away from the make-up artists. Cody wipes all the mascara and lipstick off of him onto his shirt. Cody sighs.

"Ok, I know you guys had your fun. But it's time to go now." Cody says, pointing back where home was. Cody looks around, not seeing the Trent or Courtney. "Trent? Courtney? Come on, guys, this isn't funny anymore." Cody says, then realizes quickly that they were gone.

"Oh no." Cody panicked. "Chris is going to kill me." He then started running, hoping to find the two lost kids.

**Yeah! I got it done! Hope you liked Chapter Three! And yes, Courtney is Nala. Of course! I thought it kind of fit. Because she's nice, and rebellious! And also, I like Trent and Courtney as a couple. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters in the story.**

Trent and Courtney were running and laughing to the cemetery.

"I can't believe that worked." Trent said, laughing. "Did you see Cody's face? He looked like a girl!"

Courtney continued to laugh. "I know right?"

"Totally. And it was all thanks to me." Trent said, proudly pointing at himself.

Courtney stopped laughing. "What do you mean? You couldn't of done it all without my help." The girl said, sternly.

Trent rolled his eyes. "Yeah. But I pulled it off."

"With me." Courtney said, glaring at Trent.

Trent glared back, and replied back, "Oh yeah?" Then the boy did the unthinkable, he started tackling Courtney, trying to pin her down.

Courtney knew she wasn't going to lose, so she fought back. The two kids kept rolling, performing what looked like to be somersaults in the dirt, when finally Courtney pinned Trent down.

"Ha! Pinned ya! In your face!" Courtney said, still on top of Trent. Trent glared at her.

"Hey, let me up!" Trent said, angrily. Courtney got off of him, but they were on the ground again, when Trent tried to pin her down a second time. What they didn't notice was that they were going into the cemetery, in the process of all their somersaulting. They continued doing that all the way until Courtney pinned Trent down a second time.

Courtney smirked at her friend. "Pinned ya again." Her joy was then turned to fear, as tons of bats were awaken and flew up into the air.

Trent and Courtney walked farther into the cemetery. Trent smiled. "We did it. We made it."

"Whoa." Trent and Courtney chorused, looking at each other. They had stopped at a gravestone, and looked deeper into the cemetery, to see dead grass, a lot of gravestones, and a big, old house, that looked like it was haunted.

"It looks so creepy." Courtney said, turning to Trent. "We might get in trouble."

Trent looked at her, smiling. "I know. Isn't it great?"

Courtney looked closer at the house. "I wonder if there are any dead bodies in there."

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." Trent walked closer to the house, but was stopped by Cody, walking in front of him.

"Stop!" Cody yelled. "The only place you'll check in is back home. We're really far away from the sets." Trent and Courtney groaned, while Cody continued to talk. "Besides, your father would kill me, if he found out you were put in this much danger."

"Ha!" Trent walked closer to the house. "I laugh at the face of danger." Then, he laughed evilly, only to hear actual laughing behind him.

Trent gasped, and ran next to Courtney. They looked at where the laughing was coming from, the house. Two people came out of the broken windows, and one came through the door.

A pretty boy walked up to them. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? What do you think, Ezekiel?" He said, looking at the home school.

"I don't know, eh. What do you think, Izzy?" Ezekiel asked the red head.

All the girl did was laugh evilly and say the words, "Boom boom!"

"That's what I was thinking, eh! A couple of trespassers!" Ezekiel said, angrily.

Cody tried guarding the children. "Minor mistake. Will never happen again." He said, turning around with the kids. But he was caught by the collar of his shirt, by the male model.

"Wait, I know you. You're Chris's stooge." He said.

Cody got out of the model's grip, and said, "I'll have you know. I'm not his stooge. I'm his intern."

"You're right, Justin. If that's the intern, then you must be his son." Ezekiel said, grinning evilly. The three started to corner the children and intern.

"Do you know what we do to people like you?" Justin asked Trent.

Trent glared at him, and scoffed. "You can't do anything to me."

Cody leaned to him and said, "Actually they can, we are on their land."

Trent looked at Cody, with worry. "But Cody, you just said they were stupid troublemakers."

Cody sputtered, "I never called you stupid!" The three delinquents glared at him.

"So what should we do with them, eh?" Ezekiel asked Justin.

Justin thought, then said. "They can be our next victims. We'll kill them!"

Trent and Courtney gasped. Cody said in defense, "You, you don't want to kill us!"

"Why not, eh?" Ezekiel asked. Cody tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came out.

Justin glared at him, then ordered, "Ezekiel, Izzy, grab the two kids. I'll take the geeky intern."

Cody looked at Justin with anger and frustration, "Why is everyone calling me a geek today?" But then had both arms behind his back, and couldn't get them free from the model's grip. Izzy and Ezekiel grabbed the two children and put the children's hands behind their backs.

"Say your prayers." Justin said, as he got out a pocket knife with his free hand, as did the others, putting the blade against their throats.

Trent closed his eyes and waited for a quick death, until he heard three screams. Two male cries and one female. He opened his eyes and saw his father, Chris, glaring down at the three criminals, who were pushed to the ground.

"Trent. Thank goodness you're ok." Courtney said, hugging him. Trent hugged her back, but continued to look at his father.

Chris had a wooden baseball bat with him, and probably used it to get the three troublemakers to the ground.

"If you ever come near my son again, there will consequences worse than a baseball bat." Chris said, angrily.

Justin said, nervously, "Oh, that was your son! I had no idea. Did you Ezekiel?"

"No, eh. I didn't. Izzy?" Ezekiel asked, looking at the girl, lying next to him.

She laughed evilly, while nodding her head yes.

Chris got ready to swing again. All three of them winced.

"See ya." Justin said, then ran, with Ezekiel and Izzy following him.

As soon as they left, Cody walked up to Chris and smiled at him, but it soon changed when Chris didn't smile back. Trent and Courtney walked behind him.

"Dad, I can explain. I-" Trent started, but was interrupted by his father.

Chris looked at him, angrily. "You deliberately disobeyed me."

Trent looked down, sad. "Dad, I'm, I'm sorry."

"Let's go home." Chris said, walking back home, and out of the cemetery. Cody and the kids followed.

Courtney walked along side Trent. She looked at him. "I thought you were really brave." Courtney said.

What they didn't see was Alejandro, glaring down angrily, from the second floor of the old house, to see that Trent was still alive.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will come soon! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters in the story.**

It was close to night time when Chris led his intern and the two children into his backyard. Cody was right behind him, while Trent and Courtney were far behind them.

"Cody." Chris said.

Cody walked up to his boss and asked, "Yes, sir?"

Chris gestured to Courtney. "Take Courtney home. I need to talk to my son alone." Chris said, then looked at his son, who had just moved behind a bush in fear. Cody nodded, then walked over to Trent and Courtney.

"Come on, Courtney. Time to take you home." Then Cody turned to Trent, leaned down, and put his hands on Trent's shoulders. "And Trent, good luck." Cody said, before getting up, and leading Courtney back to her own house. Courtney looked back at Trent and gave him a look of sympathy.

Chris sat on a bench in the backyard, and called, loudly, "Trent."

Trent got out from behind the bush, and moved toward his father. He was then stopped in his tracks. He looked down and saw a shoe print bigger than this own. Trent knew it was his father's, and continued to walk toward the bench. Once there, he sat down next to his father.

Chris looked down at his son and said, "Trent, do you know how disappointed I am at you?"

"Very?" Trent asked, weakly.

"Yes, very. You could've been killed today. I told you not to go to the cemetery, but you did anyway. And what's worse, you put Courtney in danger." Chris said, upset.

Trent was trying hard not to cry, but managed to choke up, "I just wanted to be brave like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be. And that's usually when those delinquents are on the set or if your mother gets really mad at me." Chris said, smiling. Trent laughed.

Trent looked up at Chris, "But people like you don't get scared."

"That's where you're wrong." Chris said, looking down at Trent.

Trent looked confused. "I thought I might lose you." Chris said.

"Oh. So even directors get scared?" Trent asked his father. Chris nodded. "Hey, Dad, you know what?"

"What?" Chris asked.

"I think those bozos were more scared than you." Trent answered his father. Chris laughed.

"Yeah, cause no one messes with your daddy." Chris said, quickly afterwards, grabbing his son and giving him a noogie. Trent struggled to get free, but was soon let go and chased after his father on the grass. Trent grabbed onto Chris's legs, making him trip and fall. Trent then tackled onto his father, hugging him the process. Chris sat up, with Trent in his lap.

Trent looked up at his father and said, "Dad? We're pals, right?"

"Of course." Chris said.

"And we'll always be together, right?" Trent asked.

"Trent, why don't I tell you something, my father told me." Chris began. Then looked up at the night sky, with Trent doing the same. "Look at the stars, the great directors of Toronto, Canada are up there. And whenever you feel alone, always remember that they'll be there watching over you and so will I."

"Cool." Trent said.

"And another thing." Chris said, looking down at his son. "See this seashell necklace?" He asked pointing at the jewelry around his neck.

Trent nodded, then asked, "Yeah. What about it?"

"This necklace symbols that you're the director. This necklace was passed down from my father to me. And one day, it will be passed down to you, as the new director." Chris answered.

"Wow." Trent said, then continued to look at the stars with his father.

Meanwhile, back at the old house in the cemetery….

Justin was looking at himself with a small mirror, looking at all the blemishes and bruises he now had on his face. He kept muttering Chris's name under his breath, in anger.

"Because of Chris, I think I might have some broken ribs, eh." Ezekiel said, rubbing his ribcage. Izzy was laughing so hard at the situation.

Ezekiel glared at her, and said, "It's not funny, Izzy." But that didn't stop her from laughing. Ezekiel then tackled Izzy and they started fighting, until Justin broke it up.

"Would you knock it off?" Justin said, putting himself in between them. "And you wonder why we're always in the alleys, looking for food."

"I hate Chris!" Ezekiel said. "I hate him and his family, eh!"

"Not to mention they're so ugly!" Justin said. "They're not as beautiful as me."

"Or me, eh." Ezekiel said, pointing at himself. Justin laughed, along with Ezekiel, who joined in. But their laughing was interrupted by their boss.

"Now, you can't hate all of Chris's family." Alejandro said to Ezekiel, who was standing at the stairs on the second floor of the house.

"Oh, hey, Alejandro! Hey, did you get anything to eat, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Alejandro glared at him. "I really shouldn't since I led Trent in there for you to kill him…" Alejandro said, holding three McDonald burgers, still in the wrapping. The three teenagers looked at them, with a look of hunger in their eyes. "…And you couldn't even give him a mark the size of a paper cut." After his comment, he dropped the fast food burgers. Justin and Ezekiel caught their food with their hands, while Izzy grabbed hers' with her mouth. All of them started eating.

With a mouth full of food, Justin said, "You know it's not as easy as it looks. We almost had them. Until Chris came."

Ezekiel swallowed, then asked, "Ya, eh. What did you want us to do? Kill Chris?"

Alejandro grinned, evilly. "Exactly." The three teens looked up at Alejandro, confused.

Alejandro walked down a few steps, then jumped over the railing and onto the floor, landing perfectly on his feet, making you think he was part cat. Alejandro walked toward the three troublemakers, slowly, then started to sing.

_**I know that your powers of retention**_

_**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**_

Alejandro made his way to Izzy, who was eating her food like an animal.

_**But thick as you are, pay attention!**_

Alejandro slapped the burger out of Izzy's hands, and she quickly stood like a soldier, giving a salute. Even though her tongue was dangling out of her mouth, and both of her eyes were looking in two different directions.

_**My words are a matter of pride**_

_**It's clear from your vacant expressions**_

Alejandro moved his hand up and down, seeing if she would even flinch. She didn't move a muscle. Then he walked away.

_**The lights are not all on upstairs**_

_**But we're talking directors and successions**_

Alejandro moved toward Justin and Ezekiel, who were standing next to each other, and turned around. He heard them laughing behind his back, and quickly turned around, scaring them. In the process, Ezekiel jumped in Justin's arms. Justin instantly dropped Ezekiel on the floor, glaring at him.

_**Even you can't be caught unawares.**_

_**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**_

_**Be prepared for sensational news**_

Alejandro sang, before turning the corner to a different room.

_**A shining new era**_

_**Is tiptoeing nearer**_

Justin came from behind him and asked, "Then where do we feature?"

Alejandro grabbed his cheek.

_**Just listen to teacher.**_

He then let go of Justin's cheek. Justin quickly grabbed a mirror to see if there were any blemishes.

_**I know it sounds sordid**_

_**But you'll be rewarded**_

_**When at last I am given my dues**_

_**And injustice deliciously squared**_

_**Be prepared!**_

Ezekiel said, "Yeah, eh! I'll be prepared. Wait, prepared for what?"

Alejandro sighed. "For the death of Chris Mclean."

"Why is he sick?" Ezekiel asked, but was grabbed by the throat by Alejandro.

"No home school, we're gonna kill him, and Trent as well." Alejandro said, tossing Ezekiel aside. Ezekiel landed by his friends.

"Great idea, man, who needs a director?" Justin said. Then Ezekiel and him started singing, "No boss, no boss, la la la la la la!"

Alejandro snapped, "Yes, there will be a boss!"

"But you said-?" Ezekiel questioned, before being interrupted.

"I will be the boss!" Alejandro told him. "Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

Izzy, Ezekiel, and Justin cheered. "Yay! Long live Chris!"

Suddenly, some more random people show, most of them delinquents and troublemakers, and then they start cheering as well, saying, "Long live Chris! Long live Chris!" Then all the people formed lines, like military soldiers, and started singing.

_**It's great that we'll soon be connected.**_

_**With a king who'll be all-time adored.**_

Then Alejandro sang.

_**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**_

_**To take certain duties on board**_

Alejandro showed a sign to cut Chris's throat, or kill him, to the people.

_**The future is littered with prizes**_

_**And though I'm the main addressee**_

_**The point that I must emphasize is,**_

He quickly grabbed the nearest person he could find, and pulled him close.

_**You won't get a sniff without me!**_

Then he shoved the guy back into the line he was in. Alejandro started running up to the top of the house, already making it to the second floor.

_**So prepare for the coup of the century**_

_**Be prepared for the murkiest scam,**_

Alejandro was then climbing up into the attic. All of the people were on different floors.

_**Meticulous planning**_

_**Tenacity spanning**_

_**Decades of denial**_

_**Is simply why I'll**_

_**Be boss undisputed**_

Alejandro was in the attic and was now trying to climb out the window and onto the roof.

_**Respected, saluted**_

_**And seen for the wonder I am**_

_**Yes, my looks and ambitions are bared**_

_**Be prepared!**_

Justin, Ezekiel, and Izzy all sang together in chorus.

_**Yes, our looks and ambitions are bared**_

Alejandro was now fully on top of the roof, with his minions in the house, some popping out of windows, the front door, and even the chimney. Alejandro sang the last verse.

_**Be prepared!**_

Alejandro laughed so full of evil, you would think he was the devil himself. In the big mansion, Trent and his family were sound asleep in their beds. But they didn't realize that the very next day for them, would be a nightmare!

**What's going to happen next? To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I haven't really decided yet. But I'll tell you now that it's not gonna end with Chris falling off a steep cliff with a bunch of deer trampling his body….it might be just a bear attack or something….not sure yet…if you have any suggestions, please review and tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This is a very SAD chapter! If you don't like sadness or whatever, then you should probably skip this chapter, and wait for the next one. I don't own any of the characters in the story.**

"Ok, Trent. I want you to stay right here with your guitar, until I get back. Ok?" Alejandro told his nephew. Alejandro had taken Trent to the woods, so Trent could practice his music.

Trent looked at his uncle, and said, "Yeah, but, now tell me again why you asked me to bring my guitar?"

Alejandro sighed, then said, "I want to surprise your father with how good you play your guitar. And what better way to do it than in the woods, where it's peaceful and quiet." Trent smiled.

"Now I'm going to go get your father, now, for his big surprise, while you stay here and practice your music. Ok?" Alejandro asked, trying to put on a smile.

Trent nodded, full of excitement. "Oh and remember, don't play too loud, or you might wake up the bear. Ok?" Alejandro warned Trent.

"I won't." Trent said, while Alejandro turned around to walk to the mansion. But he was stopped, when his nephew asked him a very good question. "Hey, Uncle Alejandro, do you think Dad will like the surprise?"

Alejandro turned to his nephew, and said, "Oh Trent, it's to die for." He then, turned around and walked away, while Trent started to practice his music.

Meanwhile, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Justin were all standing near a bear cave, where they were waiting for Alejandro's signal.

"I don't know about this, eh. Do we halfta?" Ezekiel said, shaking.

Justin glared at him, and said, "Yes, we have to. Now be quiet. We can't make any noise, until Alejandro gets here." On a nearby cliff, Alejandro walks up to the edge, looks down at them, and nods.

"There he is." Justin said, pointing him out. "Let's do this. Izzy light the torch."

Izzy started laughing like a lunatic, then she grabbed a lighter; she was carrying and lit a piece of wood on fire. Then she ran inside the bear cave, with the torch, while Justin and Ezekiel were outside making loud noises for the bear to wake up. Soon enough, the bear woke up and was soon out of its cave, running from the fire in its home, and all the loud noises. Once it was gone, all three of them started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Guys…" Justin told his friends, "Our work here is done." Then, Justin gave them both high fives.

During the same moment the bear was to be woken up, Trent was practicing his music on his guitar. For some reason, he couldn't get the right note. "Come on, come on." Trent said, getting more and more frustrated. Every time he got the note off key, his pitch would get louder. He finally tried the note one more time, this time, playing the note the loudest he's ever gotten it. The sound echoed all through the woods. He didn't realize it, because the only thing that mattered to him now, was that he got the note right.

"Yes!" Trent said, doing a happy dance. "Dad will be so proud of me!" His excitement was taken away from him when he heard a low growl from behind the bushes.

Trent looked toward the bushes, walked a little toward them, and said, weakly, "Hello?" He instantly regretted it. After saying a word, the bear stood up on its hind legs, growled, and then roared at the child.

Trent screamed in terror. The bear moved forward, and swatted the guitar from out of Trent's hands.

"My guitar." Trent said, trying to get it off the ground, but was immediately stopped, when the bear stepped on the guitar, crushing it, then roared at him again. Trent ran, instantly knowing the bear was following him. He then tried to find a close tree, he could climb up, but all of the trees were too big for him to climb. He knew he wanted to take a breather, but also knew that if he did, he would be dead within seconds. Trent finally, found a small tree, one that he would be able to climb up in. Trent quickly climbed up the trunk of the tree, and hugged onto a weak branch.

At the big mansion, Chris was sitting on his big, long couch, drinking Cola, while watching the show, Celebrity Manhunt, to which he was proud to say his wife hosted the show. He enjoyed the comfort, until a loud knock came from the door. He got up, putting his Cola, on a coaster, on the coffee table. Chris answered the door, and saw Alejandro standing there with Cody, for some reason.

"Cody? What are you doing here with Alejandro?" Chris asked.

Cody shrugged. "He told me to come with him to your house, he said it was urgent."

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, starting to get worried.

Alejandro looked terrified and said, "There's an angry bear in the woods. Trent's in there."

"Trent!" Chris said, scared, and quickly grabbed his bat, while Cody grabbed a random megaphone.

While, Chris, Alejandro, and Cody, were rushing to the woods, Trent was hanging on for dear life on the thin tree branch. The bear was pushing on the tree, hoping it would topple over. Trent could hear with every shove the bear gave on the tree, the crack of the tree branch was getting closer and closer to dropping him.

Chris, Alejandro, and Cody were running as fast as they could, then they saw Trent gripping the tree, and the bear trying to kill him.

Cody turned on the megaphone, and said, "Trent, your father is on the way. Hold on."

"Hurry." Trent said, pleading them to get there fast.

Chris rushed to him with his bat. "Hold on, Trent." He said, but was answered with a yell of fear. Chris started hitting the bear with his bat.

Alejandro stared at the tragedy that was about to be taken place, while Cody kept babbling on what he should or should not do.

"I'll go for help. That's what I'll do. I'll go for help. I'll-." Cody was cut off mid-sentence, and fell to the ground. Alejandro had knocked him out cold, by hitting him with the megaphone, hard.

"Oops. Must've slipped." Alejandro told the unconscious intern, then continued watching the bear attack.

Chris was hitting the bear, weakening himself and the bear with every hit. Chris was suddenly scratched in the chest, by the bear, and he fell down. The bear slowly moved toward Chris.

"Dad!" Trent yelled from the branch, accidentally getting the bear's attention. The bear changed its direction and moved toward the tree, shoving it once more. Chris opened his eyes and gasped when he heard the crack of the tree branch breaking and his son falling to the ground, where he would be for sure killed. Despite the fact that he might get killed in the process, Chris ran to the tree and caught his son.

Chris quickly ran to the sideline, and directed his son, "Go home, and get help. Ok?" His son nodded weakly, and his son quickly ran away from the scene. Alejandro stared at the situation, not even bothering to try and get his nephew.

Chris ran back to the bear, who was scratching him everywhere you could think of. Chris started punching the bear, until he finally got his bat back. He took numerous swings at the bear, until finally he smacked the bear so hard with his bat that the bat broke into two pieces. The bear lay on the ground, unconscious for a while, but it wouldn't last for long. Chris weakly dropped the other half of the bat on the ground, and limped over to his brother, Alejandro.

Meanwhile, Trent was halfway home, running to go get help, but then he stopped.

"What am I doing?" Trent asked himself. "Dad saved me; I should be repaying him the favor." Trent quickly turned around and ran back.

In the woods, Chris fell down, so weak from all the blood he lost, in front of his brother, who just stood there, smiling. Chris held out a hand, weakly. "Alejandro, please, help me." He asked.

The bear was starting to wake up again.

Alejandro leaned down and whispered in Chris's ear, "Long live the director." The words sunk deep inside Chris. Then he was suddenly, pulled backward by the bear and was scratched deep in the heart, and neck. As Chris fell down to his death, he could hear his son scream, "NO!"

Alejandro smiled as the bear, knowing its kill was dead, walked away.

**There you have it. I didn't have the bear eat Chris, because I didn't want it to be that gruel! That's just gross! Anyway, I'm sorry for making it so sad. And also, for further warning, the next chapter will be just as sad. But anyway, please review. *says it in a sad tone* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Like the last chapter I did, this chapter is sad! I don't own any of the characters in the story.**

Alejandro hid behind a bush; when Trent came down to see his dead father, lying lifeless on the ground.

Trent walked over to the corpse, started to poke it, and said, "Dad. Come on. It's time to go home. Dad." Trent started to tear up, when his father made no movement. Trent kept looking at his father, thinking it was all just a dream. His father had scratches all over him, his clothes were ripped, and he was soaked in his own blood. Then like he did, the other day, Trent came to his father's side and smacked his head, hoping he would wake up, like he usually did, but his father didn't open his eyes.

Tears were coming out of Trent's eyes as he yelled, "Help!" No answer. "Somebody!" Still no answer. "Anybody!" No one answered the crying, little boy. "Help…" Knowing nobody was around to help him, Trent walked over to his father's dead body and laid next to him, hugging him and crying, even though he knew, he would get his father's blood on his clothes.

Alejandro got up from behind the bush, and moved slowly to his crying nephew, and dead brother. His plan had worked.

"Trent." Alejandro said, quietly. Trent gasped and looked up. "What have you done?"

Trent stood up. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to. I didn't expect any of this to happen."

"Oh, no one expects these things, but I did tell you not to play with your guitar so loudly." Alejandro said, while Trent rushed to his uncle and cried in his chest. "But I'm afraid to tell you, your father is dead. And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." Trent kept crying, when he heard Alejandro gasp, and say, "What will your mother think?"

Trent looked up at Alejandro, and asked, "What should I do?"

"Run away." Alejandro said. Trent let go of his uncle and stepped back a little. "Run away and never return." Trent nodded, and ran as fast as he could. Unknown to Trent, Alejandro smiled, as Ezekiel, Justin, and Izzy came from behind him.

"Kill him." Alejandro ordered, and the three troublemakers ran towards Trent, pocket knives in their hands. After they left to kill Trent, Alejandro kneeled down to his dead brother and ripped off Chris's seashell necklace, and said, "Looks like this is mine, now." Then, he walked away.

Meanwhile, Trent stopped in his tracks and looked up. He was at a dead end, until he saw an opening just big enough for him to squeeze through. Trent quickly made his way to the hole, hearing the three teens running toward him. Just as he got himself through the hole, Justin stabbed the rocky wall, thinking he would get Trent. Justin growled in frustration.

Trent continued to crawl through the hole which led him to a big cave. Trent quickly ran out of the rocky home. Then, out of nowhere, Izzy and Ezekiel jumped in front of him. Trent gasped and turned the other way, with Izzy, Ezekiel, and soon Justin, following him. Trent ran right toward a bunch of thorn bushes, and jumped into them, hoping they wouldn't chase him through there. Ezekiel quickly stopped, not wanting to be hurt by some plants. He was soon bumped a little, by Izzy, and then was forcefully pushed into the thorn bush, when Justin bumped Izzy, bumping Ezekiel.

Ezekiel yelled in pain, while Justin and Izzy laughed. Then, Justin saw Trent had made it through the thorn bushes and screamed, "Aw! There he goes! There he goes!"

Ezekiel slowly got out of the bushes, "Well, go after him, eh!"

"What? And end up looking like you, Thorn Butt? Besides if he ever comes back, we'll kill him." Justin told the home school, as Ezekiel was pulling thorns out of his butt. Izzy laughed at him. Ezekiel threw some thorns at her, but she continued to laugh.

Ezekiel nodded, and screamed, "Ya! Ya hear that, eh! If you ever come back, we'll kill you!" All three of them watched as Trent kept running deeper and deeper into the forest.

Later that night, Alejandro and Chris's friends, family, and workers, were all on the front yard of Chris's mansion.

"I'm afraid to tell you all, that tragedy struck today." Alejandro said. "Chris was killed in a bear attack. And it killed Trent as well."

Blaineley sat on the porch, crying in her hands. Cody sat next to her, a hand on her knee.

Courtney's mom held Courtney in her arms. Courtney teared up, and started crying in her mother's shoulder.

The rest of the people, who worked for Chris, started tearing up, and crying.

"But fear not," Alejandro said, putting on Chris's necklace. "I will be the new director of Total Drama, and there will be some changes."

Everyone gasped, as they saw delinquents, laughing, and coming toward the mansion.

"One change will be that we will work with these people together." Alejandro said, full of power. "And nothing will stop us in our way."

On the roof of one of the houses in the neighborhood, Chef Hatchet sat there. How he got up there in his stage, I'll never know. Chef had heard, along with the others, about the horrible deaths that had taken place that day. He groaned with sadness.

When he got to his kitchen, on the island of Camp Wawanakwa, he went to the wall that he had painted on. It was the painting of a baby with long, black hair, green eyes, and on its forehead, there was the paintball mark, Chef had given it. Chef was trying hard not to cry when he looked at the picture, all he could do was look away and put his hand over the painting and smear it.

**Hopefully, this wasn't as sad as the last one. But I will promise you that the next chapter will be better, and happier. And we'll introduce who is Timon, and who is Pumbaa. Until then, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

The sun shone bright in the sky. Trent lay motionless, in the forest, his t-shirt with a hand print on it, completely soaked in sweat. Trent had been running for hours, looking for a place with food and water. He was nowhere near civilization for food, and he couldn't find a pond or stream in sight. Vultures came by, circling Trent in the sky, then they landed near him, getting ready to make him their next snack.

The vultures were interrupted by two people charging toward them, while flailing their arms around. One was really chubby with yellow hair, and the other one had tan skin with short dark brown hair.

"How are there vultures, here?" The teen with tan skin asked. "We're in Canada! Not Africa!" The chubby one just shrugged, then gasped, looking over at the little boy.

The chubby one kneeled down, and said, "Aw oh. Hey, Noah, come over here. I think the little guy's still alive."

Noah looked at it with a gross expression, then walked over to him. He kneeled down beside the chubby guy, and the little boy. Then, Noah took his hand and lifted up one of Trent's eyelids, to see that his pupil and iris were still there, and not at the back of his head.

"Yep. He's still alive." Noah said, getting up, and brushing his hands on his pants. "Now come on, Owen, let's go." He said, walking away from the boy.

"Wait. Aren't we going to help him?" Owen asked.

Noah stopped. "Owen, he's a kid. He'll just be another mouth to feed."

Owen looked at Trent, and said, "But look at him. He's so cute and all alone. Please?"

Noah turned around and said, "No." Then walked farther away.

Owen tried thinking of more excuses for them to keep the little kid, then said, "What if we don't help him, and the kid dies? And there's a police search, and they ask us, if we helped him, and we said no. They might charge us for not helping him. They might think that we starved him."

Noah stopped. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that none of that would happen. But Owen did have a point. Sure, Noah didn't want to have to take care of a little kid, but he also didn't want the boy to suffer and die.

Noah sighed, and said, "Ok. We can keep him. Owen pick up the kid, and come on. We need to get this kid in the shade." Noah walked away, while Owen did what he was told and walked behind him.

Soon enough, Noah, Owen, and Trent were all at a little pond. Owen had set Trent down by the edge of the water, while Noah splashed some water in his face. Trent instantly woke up, from the coldness of the water. He opened his eyes to see a fat man in a big, white shirt with a blue maple leaf on the front of it, and another guy with a red sweater vest, with a blue shirt under it, with a white, long sleeve shirt under the blue shirt. The man with the red sweater vest leaned in toward him, and asked, "Are you okay, kid?"

Trent looked down, sad, and said, "I'm fine." Then got up and started to walk away.

Owen and Noah both got up, while Noah asked, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Was all the kid answered.

Owen and Noah looked at each other, then Noah whispered, "Wow. He looks blue."

Owen looked at him, bewildered. "What are you talking about? He's not a smurf."

"I mean he's depressed." Noah said, glaring at Owen.

"Oh." Owen said, then they both walked beside Trent, stopping him.

Noah looked at Trent, "So, where you from?"

"Who cares?" Trent said, sadly. "I can't go back."

"Why?" Owen asked, curiously.

"I did something terrible. But I really don't want to talk about it." Trent said, full of gloom.

Noah sighed in relief. "Thank, God."

Owen glared at Noah, then said to Trent, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past." Trent said to the fat man.

Owen smiled, then said, "Noah has a saying about the past. Oh, what was it? Oh, yeah! You have to put your behind in the past." He said, proudly, while a confused Trent looked at him.

"No, no. You've got it all wrong." Noah said, then looked at the boy. "Kid? The saying is 'You have to put your past behind you'. If you don't, then you'll die a sad, old man."

Trent still looked confused, then said, "Really? That's not what I was taught."

"Then it's time to put you back in school. Now repeat after me." Noah said to Trent. "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Trent asked.

"Hakuna Matata. It means 'No worries.'" Owen said. Then for some reason, they both broke into song with the saying. Noah started.

_**Hakuna Matata**_

_**What a wonderful phrase**_

Then Owen sang.

_**Hakuna Matata**_

_**Ain't no passing craze**_

Noah sang again, walking in front of Trent and Owen, both of them soon following.

_**It means 'No worries'**_

_**For the rest of your days**_

Then they both sang, as they led Trent to a rock to sit down on.

_**It's our problem free**_

_**Philosophy**_

Then Noah sang the last verse.

_**Hakuna Matata**_

"Hakuna Matata?" Trent asked.

Owen nodded, "Yep. It's our motto."

"What's a motto?" Trent asked them.

"Nothing, what's the motto with you." Owen said, slapping his knee, while laughing hysterically.

Noah glared at him, then said, "Really? That's the best you could come up with? " Owen shrugged. "Look this motto will help you with any problem. Take Owen's for example." Then Noah sang.

_**When he was a young, big guy**_

Then Owen sang, louder, and more like an opera singer.

_**When I was a young, big guy**_

"Very nice." Noah said, cleaning his ear with his finger.

"Thanks." Owen said, while Noah sang.

_**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**_

_**He could clear the whole forest after every meal**_

Owen sang the rest.

_**I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned**_

_**And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**_

Owen sang to the sky like a gospel singer, while Noah sang in the background.

_**And oh, the shame**_

_**He was ashamed**_

_**Thought of changin' my name**_

_**Oh! What's in a name?**_

_**And I got downhearted**_

_**How did ya feel?**_

_**Every time that I-**_

Owen got interrupted, by Noah slapping his mouth shut, and saying, "Owen! Not in front of the kid?"

"Oh, sorry." Owen said, embarrassed. Trent looked confused again. Then they both sang together in chorus as they swung around on tree branches.

_**Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase**_

_**Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze**_

Forgetting all about his troubles, Trent started to sing.

_**It means 'No worries'**_

_**For the rest of your days**_

Noah jumped down from the tree, ran to Trent, and put an arm around his neck, while saying; "Now you've got it!" Then they sang together in unison.

_**It's our problem free**_

Then Owen came crashing down from a tree, and sang. Trent and Noah smiled.

_**Philosophy**_

Then they all came together, and sang.

_**Hakuna Matata**_

Trent was then led to a beautiful hotel that looked abandoned. It had the view of a beautiful pool, in the backyard, and the view of the lake on the other side. Trent gasped, amazed.

"You live here?" Trent asked Noah and Owen.

Noah nodded. "Yep. But to tell you the truth, we live where ever we want."

"It's beautiful." Trent said.

They all walked into the hotel, while Owen burped, loudly. "Man I'm starving."

"Me too. What do you have here?" Trent asked, his stomach growling.

"Well, since, you're staying with us; you're going to have to eat like us." Noah said, walking over to the kitchen.

Trent stopped, then said, "Please tell, we won't have to eat bugs." His face full of disgust.

Noah stopped, and looked at him, "Ew. Gross. No, we have to eat whatever the chef gives us. It's usually disgusting, but you'll get used to it." He said, walking toward the fridge, and pulled out a bowl full of food. Trent looked at it full of disgust, as Noah set it on the table.

"What is it? Mashed potatoes?" Trent said, still looking at it.

Noah shrugged. "Nobody knows. But this one is kinda good. Here, try it." Noah said, then grabbing a spoon full of the food. He handed it to Trent.

Trent sighed, worried that he was gonna die in the process of eating it, then said, "Oh well. Hakuna Matata." Then he stuck the spoon in his mouth, chewed the food, and swallowed. Then he shrugged, smiling a little.

"Looks disgusting, but still satisfying." Trent said, while Owen and Noah looked at each other.

Twenty years later…

Owen and Noah still looked the same, maybe a little taller, but Trent was another story. Owen and Noah sang in melody, while walking around the pool.

_**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!**_

_**Hakuna Matata! **_

Then Trent started to singing, looking much taller, his black hair longer.

_**It means 'No worries'**_

_**For the rest of your days**_

Then they all sang together.

_**It's our problem free**_

_**Philosophy**_

Trent sang the last verse.

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

Then Noah jumped off the diving board, making a small splash in the water. Following him was Trent, who had made a medium sized splash. After Trent, Owen jumped off the diving board and into the water, creating a tsunami. They all got out of the water to dry off, and then they walked back into the hotel, smiling happily.

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! I had to work from 8:15-5:00, and then afterwards, my mom and I went to a baseball game, that had a double hitter, because from where I'm from, it rained on Monday night, so they had to cancel that game, and play it on Tuesday. So I didn't get home around 10:30-11:00 p.m. So I'm really sorry about that! And if you didn't notice, the hotel that they're living in, it's Plaza Des Losers ((in the show)). But anyway, the next chapter will come tomorrow or later today. And please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, before I start the story, I have something to say to a friend of mine on Fanfiction. "Happy Birthday, 94!" Hope you have a wonderful birthday and many more! Now onto the story! I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Alejandro was now the director of the Total Drama series. Everything to him, was perfect, when in reality, it was a disaster. There were so many changes, that some people lost their jobs because of it. One of the many changes was that he had Cody locked up in a pretend jail cell on the prison set.

Cody groaned full of gloom and sadness, wishing that Chris was still here, and not his evil brother. Alejandro sat in a chair next to the cell, spinning the keys to the cell around his index finger. Alejandro looked at the intern, and said, "Oh, come on, Cody. Lighten up. Sing something with a little bounce in it."

Cody grinned evilly, and sang, "_**It's a small world after all.**_"

He was stopped by Alejandro, who glared at him with anger. He shouted, "No! No! Anything but that song from hell!"

Cody still grinned, enjoying that he had annoyed Alejandro, then sang a different song.

_**I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts**_

_**There they are standing in a row**_

Alejandro had started to like the song, and sang along with Cody.

_**Big ones, small ones, some as a big as your head**_

Cody sighed, as Alejandro sang the last verse. "I'd never have to do this if Chris was around." Cody muttered, but not quiet enough.

Alejandro jumped out of his chair, and went toward the cell, staring angrily at Cody. "What was that?" He asked the now frightened intern.

"A nothing." Cody said, weakly.

Alejandro glared at him. "You know the rules. No one is allowed to say that name. Because I am the boss!"

Cody winced, and said, "Yes sir! You are the boss! My mistake." Alejandro continued to glare at him, until someone called his name.

"Eh, Alejandro!" Ezekiel said, walking onto the set with Justin and Izzy, close behind him.

Alejandro sighed, and said, "What is it now?"

"It's dinner time, eh. But there's no food!" Ezekiel said, angrily.

"It's the intern's job to get the food." Alejandro said.

"But they won't go buy any." Justin said.

Alejandro gestured to Cody, and said, "Then kill Cody and eat him."

"No. No. You don't want to kill me! I'm just skin and bones!" Cody said, defensively.

Alejandro said, "Now leave." And turned around, his back toward the three delinquents.

"I bet it wouldn't be like this if Chris was around, eh." Ezekiel whispered to his friends.

Alejandro turned around, and asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothin', eh." Ezekiel said, raising his arms in defense. Alejandro directed them to the door.

"But we're still hungry." Ezekiel said.

"Out!" Alejandro shouted, full of anger. The three troublemakers did as they were told, and ran out, closing the door after them.

In the forest…

Trent, Owen, and Noah were lying on their backs, looking up at the night sky.

"Hey Noah?" Owen asked, turning to his skinny friend. "What do you think's up there?"

"Fireflies?" Noah asked, full of curiosity.

Owen shrugged, and said, "Really? Cause I think they're gas floating millions of miles away."

Noah looked at Owen, and said, "Who are you? 'The Thinker'?" Noah sighed, and asked, "What about you, Trent?"

Swarms of memories came into Trent's mind, one of them including the night him and his father had their talk under the stars, the day before his death.

"I'd rather not." Trent said.

"Come on, Trent. Tell us." Noah said, full of interest.

Trent sighed, and said, "Ok. Someone once told me that the great directors of Toronto, Canada are up there, looking down on us."

"Stalkers." Noah muttered under his breath.

Trent sighed again, got up, and left his two friends alone. Owen and Noah looked at each other. "What'd I say?" Noah asked. Owen shrugged.

Meanwhile, Trent was walking to the edge of a cliff. He sat down, and put his head in his hands. The impact of him sitting down caused some leaves and dirt to travel in the air, all the way to an island inside a man's gross and dirty kitchen.

The man was in there, making some disgusting looking food, when he felt the wind, and saw the leaves and dirt come into his kitchen. He took a leaf and lifted it to his nose, and took in a big sniff. His eyes widened as he realized the scent. The man rushed to the wall with the smeared picture of a baby, as he grabbed some paintball paint. The man smiled as he started painting again only this time, making the baby look taller and stronger, his hair longer. The man set the paint down on the counter, and said, "It is time!"

The next morning, Owen and Noah were walking alone together, in the forest, singing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". Noah was walking in one direction, while Owen got distracted by a small, but cute chipmunk going a different direction and decided to follow it.

Noah continued to sing, but opened his eyes when he didn't hear Owen's voice singing with him. "Owen? Owen?" Noah asked, trying to find his now lost friend.

Meanwhile, Owen was still following the chipmunk. The chipmunk turned around, while Owen quickly hid behind a tree. Owen came out from behind the tree, when the chipmunk went inside another tree to its home. Owen sighed in disappointment.

But something caught his eye. It wasn't an animal, it was a human. A human's shadow. The human came closer to him, slowly. Owen got scared, and screamed, as he ran away. The human ran after him. Owen tried to run faster, but with him being overweight, he was slowing down easily. The big guy stopped at a tree, and leaned on it, breathing in enormous amounts of air.

Noah quickly found his friend at a tree, and asked, "Owen, what's wrong?"

"She's gonna kill me!" Owen screamed in his face.

Noah looked around Owen, and saw the girl running toward them. "Whoa! Come on, big guy! We have to go!" Noah tried pushing him forward but he wouldn't budge. The woman got closer.

Both of them screamed, as she jumped toward them. The woman was caught short by someone else pushing her down. The girl gasped, and grunted in pain. Trent got up, and started to fight the girl. Noah and Owen watched as Trent fought. Finally, Trent tackled the girl, and they somersaulted, until the girl finally pinned him down.

Trent looked at the girl, breathing hard. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a grayish sweater, under a white shirt, with olive green capris and was wearing gray wedges for shoes. Something was awfully familiar about this girl.

Trent's eyes widened in realization, and asked, "Courtney?"

**Well there you go! I might have the next chapter up later! But until then, please review! And MS. BOOMBOX94, happy birthday! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Courtney's narrowed eyes full of anger, turned into eyes of shock and confusion. Courtney quickly got off of Trent, and stepped away from him.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Courtney asked, suspiciously.

"Don't you remember? We were best friends." Trent said, smiling. Courtney still wasn't convinced, until Trent said, "It's me. Trent."

Courtney looked closer at Trent, and said, "Trent?" Trent nodded.

Courtney smiled from ear to ear, and in unison, Trent and Courtney said, "Wow!" Courtney ran into Trent's arms, giving her a big hug. Trent spun her around, while they both were asking so many questions at the same time.

Noah stared at them, his facial expression full of shock and surprise. Noah walked in between them, and asked, loudly, "What's going on here?" Courtney and Trent looked at Noah, while Trent put Courtney down.

"Noah, this is Courtney. She's my best friend!" Trent said, smiling at his long lost friend.

"Friend?" Noah asked, thinking he heard it wrong.

Trent nodded. "Yeah. Hey, Owen. Come here." Owen, who finally got enough air, walked over to his two friends, and the woman who he thought was going to kill him.

"Courtney, this is Owen. Owen, Courtney." Trent said, introducing each other.

"Nice to meet you." Owen said.

"Nice to meet you, too, Owen." Courtney said.

Noah glared at all of them, then said, "Now hold on. So let me get this straight. She knows you, you know her. She wants to kill him, and everyone's okay with that? Did I miss something?"

"Easy Noah. It's cool." Trent said, trying to calm Noah.

Courtney smiled. "Wait till everyone finds out you've been alive all this time. And your mother, what will she think?" Trent's smile faded.

"Nobody needs to know." Trent told her.

"Of course, they do. Everybody thinks you're dead." Courtney said.

Trent looked confused, and asked, "They do?"

"Yeah. Alejandro told us about the bear attack." Courtney said sadness in her eyes, while telling him.

Trent looked at her. "What else did he tell you?"

"Who cares? You're alive." Courtney said. Her eyes widened in realization, and said, "Which means, you're the director."

"What? Trent's no director. Are ya?" Noah said, confused. Owen looked at Trent, wondering the same thing.

"No." Trent said.

Courtney looked at him in shock. "Trent."

"No, Courtney, I'm not the director. Maybe I was supposed to be when I was younger, but not now." Trent said, defensively.

Noah looked at Trent, and said, "Trent? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Look it doesn't matter. I'm the same guy." Trent said, smiling.

Courtney sighed, and asked, "Noah, Owen, could you excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Whatever she says, she can say in front of us. Right, Trent?" Noah said.

Trent looked at Noah, and said, "You'd better go."

Noah looked at him, mouth open, so full of surprise, and said, "It starts." Then he walked away into the hotel, with Owen following.

Trent sighed, then laughed, and said, "Noah and Owen, you got to love them." He looked toward Courtney, who looked down, sadly. Trent walked over to her, concerned, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's like you're back from the dead." Courtney said, quietly, then looked at Trent. "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. How much it means to me."

"Hey, it's ok." Trent said. Then surprisingly, Courtney went to Trent, and nuzzled her head under his chin, her hands on his chest.

"I've really missed you." Courtney said content with her position.

Trent wrapped his arms around her waist, and said, smiling, "I missed you too." Trent laid his head on Courtney's, as they both smiled, happily.

Watching the romantic moment was Owen and Noah. They were looking through a window on the second floor of the hotel.

"This is sick. Now they're going to be alone together." Noah said to Owen.

Confused, Owen asked, "What's wrong with that?"

Then Noah started singing.

_**I can see what's happening**_

"What?" Owen asked.

_**And they don't have a clue**_

"Who?" Owen asked, full of confusion.

_**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**_

_**Our trio's down to two**_

"Oh." Owen muttered.

_**The sweet caress of twilight**_

_**There's magic everywhere**_

_**And with all this romantic atmosphere**_

_**Disaster's in the air**_

Meanwhile, Trent and Courtney walked beside each other, hand in hand, around the pool.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

Courtney and Trent separated, as Courtney went to the other side of the pool, and took off her wedges and dipped her feet in the cool water. Trent watched her, with a smile on his face. Then he sang inside his head.

_**So many things to tell her**_

_**But how to make her see**_

_**The truth about my past? Impossible!**_

_**She'd turn away from me**_

Courtney looked at him and smiled. Then sang inside her head, in a beautiful voice.

_**He's holding back**_

_**He's hiding**_

Courtney's smile faded as Trent grinned at her, evilly. Courtney quickly got out of the water, and put her wedges back on.

_**But what I can't decide**_

_**Why won't he be the man I know he is?**_

_**The man I see inside**_

Trent quickly ran behind her, and jumped into the pool, causing a big splash.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

Courtney looked in the pool, searching for him, when she saw air bubbles coming toward her. She was then pulled in the cold pool by Trent.

_**The peace the evening brings**_

Courtney quickly got out, wet from head to toe. Trent looked at her, his wet hair in his face. Courtney smirked at him, and pushed him back in the water. Courtney ran afterwards.

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

Trent quickly ran after her. Courtney ran down a small hill, with Trent hot on her trail. Then while roughhousing, Trent pushed Courtney down.

_**With all its living things**_

Courtney and Trent somersaulted down the hill, until for the first time ever, Trent pinned Courtney down.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

Trent laughed, with his eyes closed. Then Courtney kissed Trent on the cheek, immediately making Trent's eyes open.

_**You needn't look too far**_

Trent looked down at Courtney in shock, while Courtney gave him a seductive look. Trent smiled.

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**_

Trent and Courtney moved closer to each other, smiling, then kissed.

_**Love is where they are**_

Back at the hotel, on the second floor, Noah sang, tears in his eyes.

_**And if he falls in love tonight**_

Owen sniffed, then wiped his nose. He also looked like he was about to cry any minute.

_**It can be assumed**_

Noah hugged his fat friend, while Owen sang.

_**His carefree days with us are history**_

Then together, they sang.

_**In short, our pal is doomed.**_

Noah and Owen looked at each other, then cried.

**Hope you liked the chapter. The next one will come sometime tomorrow. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Trent and Courtney were walking, hand in hand, beside the pool. Trent smiled at Courtney, and said, "Isn't this place great?"

Courtney looked around, and smiled. "I will admit, it is beautiful." Then she looked at Trent with a confused look, and asked, "But I don't get it. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back home?"

Trent looked away from her, and said, "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to relax." He said, as he jumped onto a nearby canopy. "And I did, and it feels great."

"But we've really needed you." Courtney said, sadly.

"No one needs me." Trent said, solemnly.

Courtney glared at him. "Yes, we do. You're the director of Total Drama."

"Courtney, we've already been through this. I'm not the director. Alejandro is." Trent told her.

Courtney sat on the canopy with Trent, and looked at him, sternly. "Trent, Alejandro let the delinquents take over the sets."

Trent looked at her, stunned. "What?"

"They destroyed everything. Alejandro is using all the money on him. If you don't come back, innocent people are going to lose their jobs." Courtney said, trying to convince him to come back.

Trent got off the canopy, and said, "I can't go back."

"Why? Give me a reason." Courtney said, following him.

Trent turned around to look at her. "You wouldn't understand."

"What's that supposed to mean? What wouldn't I understand?" Courtney asked.

Trent looked at her, trying not to make her mad. "It's not that. Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Courtney asked, with a confused look.

"It's something I learned here. It means 'No worries'." Trent said. "Bad things happen, and there's nothing we can do to change it."

Courtney looked at him, shocked. "Trent."

Trent walked away, while asking her, "So why worry, if there are no worries?"

"That's the thing, Trent. There are worries. Lots of them. And because you're the director, you should be just as worried as them." Courtney said, sternly, quickly walking beside him.

Trent looked at her, frustrated. "So what, you left too."

Courtney looked at him, anger leaking out of every pore. "I went to get help! But instead, I found you. Don't you understand? We need you, Trent."

Trent glared at her, then said, "Sorry."

Courtney gasped, then asked, "What happened to you? You're not the Trent I remember."

"Well I'm not. Are you satisfied now?" Trent asked, now getting into her face.

"No. Just disappointed." Courtney said, quietly.

"You know you're starting to sound like my father." Trent said, while walking away.

Courtney glared at him, as he walked away. "Good. At least one of us does."

Trent stopped. Then he turned around, angrily. "Look. You think you can just come here, and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

Courtney narrowed her eyes at him, and said, "I would if you'd just tell me!"

"Forget it!" Trent said, as he walked into the hotel, slamming the back door.

"Fine!" Courtney yelled, turning around.

Still watching from the second floor of the hotel was Owen and Noah. They had been watching the whole fight. Noah had loved it, while Owen wanted peace between the two.

Meanwhile, after Trent went inside the hotel, he went right back out onto the dock. Trent started pacing back and forth, around the dock. He was starting to think of who was really right. Him or Courtney?

Trent started breathing heavily, then he rushed to the edge of the dock, and screamed at the night sky, "You said, 'You'd always be there for me.'!" He then looked down, and started crying. "But you're not. It's my fault. It's all my fault!" Trent continued to cry in his hands.

Trent looked up and heard noises. He turned around and saw a black man behind him, humming some African song to himself, with a wooden spoon. Trent looked at the man, weirdly, then walked away to another part of the dock, far away from the man.

Trent sat down on the edge of the dock, and looked down at the water, sadly. He, then, heard the humming again, and turned around to see the man behind him, again, startling him.

Trent glared at him. "Would you stop following me, man?" He asked as he got up. But the man kept following him.

Trent turned around, and talked to the man. "You're starting to look like a stalker. I mean, I don't even know you. Who are you, anyway?"

"The question is 'Who are you?'" The black man asked.

Trent looked down, and said, "I thought I knew. But now, I don't even know if I'm human."

"Ah. But I do. Come here, it's a secret." The black man pulled Trent in to tell him his secret, but instead the man started singing another African song.

Trent sighed. "Okay, so what does that mean?"

The man looked at him, and replied, "It means 'You're black, and I am not.'" Then he started laughing like a serial killer.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink." Trent said, walking off the dock, and away from the black man, but was stopped by the black man, who was now in front of him, pushing his nose up, and saying, "Wrong."

The black man continued to talk, "You're the one messed up. You don't even know who you are."

Walking away, Trent asked, "Oh, and I suppose you do."

"Yeah. You're Chris's son." The black man said, stopping Trent in his tracks. Trent turned around and saw the man waving bye, and running away. Trent ran after him, finding him sitting on a rock, in a meditation pose.

"You know my dad?" Trent asked, surprised.

The man spoke, "Correction, I know your dad."

Trent looked down, sadly, and said, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but he died a long time ago."

The man quickly got up, and while running, said, "No, wrong again. He's alive, and I will show him to you. Just follow old Chef Hatchet." Trent ran after the man, through the forest of vines and trees.

At the end of the forest, Trent was stopped by Chef's hand. "Shh." Chef said, quietly, then he guided Trent to a small pond.

Trent looked down into the pond, and saw his reflection. Trent sighed with frustration. "That's not my dad. That's just my reflection."

Chef shook his head 'no', and pointed to the pond, and said, "Look harder."

Trent looked at the pond again, and saw pond's ripples moving, making his face change into his father's.

"He lives in you." Chef told the confused boy.

Suddenly, Trent heard his name. Trent gasped and looked at the sky. The clouds were moving around and changing. The image in the sky looked like Chris was walking up to him, ready to talk.

"Dad?" Trent asked, shocked.

Chris looked down at his son. "Trent, you've forgotten me."

Trent shook his head, "No. I didn't. I would never forget you."

"But you've forgotten who you are. So you have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Trent. You must take your place as director." Chris said, the tone in his voice sounding a little disappointed.

"How can I go back? I'm not the same guy." Trent asked his father, the wind blowing in his face.

"Remember who you are. You're my son, and the true director of Total Drama." Chris said. Trent looked up at his father, tears falling down his face.

The picture of Chris in the clouds started to change into nothing. Trent gasped, and started running toward his father. "Dad? No. Don't leave me."

The only thing Chris said, as he faded away, was "Remember."

Chef Hatchet came up to Trent with his wooden spoon. "Wow. What weird weather we're having?"

"The winds are definitely changing. But if I go back, I'll have to face my past. I've been running away from it for so long." Trent said, thinking it over.

Suddenly, Trent was hit by Chef's wooden spoon with a lot of force. Trent yelled in pain, rubbed his head, and asked, "What was that for?"

"Doesn't matter. It's in the past." Chef said, clearly enjoying the lesson he was teaching.

"Yeah, but it still hurt." Trent said, rubbing his head some more, then checking his hand for any blood.

Chef looked at Trent. "The past may hurt sometimes, but the way I see it. You can either run from it or learn from it." Chef said, as he took another swing for Trent's head, but missed as Trent ducked his head down.

"You see? So what are you going to do?" Chef asked Trent.

Trent looked away and said, "Well, first, I'm going to take your spoon." Saying this, Trent smirked, then quickly grabbed Chef's wooden spoon, and threw it.

"Not the spoon." Chef said, as he picked it up, off the ground. Chef turned around to see that Trent was running away from him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back!" Trent yelled, still running with all his energy.

"Good! Who needs you? Get out of here!" Chef yelled back at him, then started laughing like a psychopath. Chef continued to watch Trent running until Trent was finally out of sight.

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. But it's here today! But yeah, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one is on its way, and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Noah and Owen were sleeping in a small bed. Noah was leaning against Owen's big amount of fat. Courtney walked into the room, and started shaking Noah, softly.

"Noah? Noah?" Courtney said.

Noah slowly opened his eyes, and looked up to see Courtney's eyes in his face. Noah screamed in fear, waking up Owen.

Noah got out of the bed, while grabbing his heart. "Don't scare me like that." Noah said, through deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. But I wanted to ask you something. Have you seen Trent? I can't find him anywhere." Courtney said a little worried.

Noah was about to answer when a man at the door started laughing, and soon talking, "You won't find him here."

"What are you saying?" Courtney asked the man.

"The director has returned." The black man said, quietly.

Courtney gasped. "That means Trent's going back home to face Alejandro."

"Who needs a hand?" Owen asked, surprised

"No, his uncle is named Alejand-" Courtney said, but was interrupted by Noah.

"Trent's uncle's named Hand?" Noah asked, confused. "And who's the black guy?" He asked, turning toward the door, but the man was gone.

"Would you two shut up?" Courtney yelled, loudly. "Trent is going back to face his uncle, Alejandro, to take his rightful place as director of Total Drama. Understand?"

"Oh." Noah and Owen said, in unison.

Noah looked at Courtney and Owen, and said, "Then we better help him. Who knows what might happen there?"

"You're right. He's going to need all the help he can get. Let's go." Courtney said, running out of the hotel, with Owen and Noah quickly following.

Meanwhile, after hours of running, Trent had made it back to the sets. Everything Courtney told him was true. Everything was destroyed. The sets and studios had spray paint on them, including red spray paint, which he hoped was spray paint at the time. There were scratches in the wood, and ripped clothing everywhere. It looked like a tornado went through it.

He then walked toward his childhood home, the big mansion. All the delinquents were on the lawn with Alejandro nowhere in sight. Trent glared at him. He trusted his uncle, but all Alejandro did was take a peaceful place and replaced it with a cruddy one, that had danger written all over it.

Someone tapped on his shoulder, and he quickly turned around and tackled the person. "Again with the tackling?" The person asked. Trent looked down, to see who it clearly was. It was Courtney.

Trent quickly got off of her, and helped her up. Courtney brushed herself off, then smiled at him. "How did you here so quickly?" Trent asked, surprised to see her here.

"We found in old car with a little bit of gas still in it, and we drove here." Courtney said, while Trent stared at her, wide eyed. He had just ran for 3-4 hours straight, without getting a drop of water, while there was a car with gas nearby. Trent sighed with frustration.

Noah and Owen walked up to Trent. "Noah? Owen? What are you guys doing here?" Trent asked.

"Oh we wanted to take a tour of this beautiful home, you have here." Noah said, full of sarcasm. Owen chuckled, while Trent and Courtney rolled their eyes.

Trent, Courtney, Noah, and Owen walked up to a big bush, and hid behind it, to spy on the troublemakers. "So what's the plan to get past those guys?" Noah whispered to Trent.

Trent looked at Noah, and said, "Live bait."

"Great." Noah said, then realized he was the bait, and said, "Hey."

"Come on, Noah. We need a distraction." Trent said.

Noah glared at him. "What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

Suddenly, bongos were heard near the delinquents, as they turned to see where it was coming from.

Noah was dressed in a grass shirt and was wearing a Hawaiian necklace, with a flower in his hair. Then he started singing, while Owen had an apple in his mouth.

_**Luau!**_

_**If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat**_

_**Eat my buddy, Owen, here cause he is a treat**_

_**Come on down and dine**_

_**On this tasty guy, all you have to do is get in line**_

The delinquents started taking out lighters and pocket knives, and slowly, walked toward them.

_**Are you achin'?**_

"Yep, yep, yep." Owen said, between questions.

_**For some bacon?**_

"Yep, yep, yep." Owen said.

_**He's a big guy.**_

"Yep, yep." Owen said, again. As the delinquents left the lawn, Trent and Courtney sneaked behind them.

_**You can be a big guy, too!**_

_**Oy!**_

Then Owen and Noah ran and screamed for their lives, as the delinquents ran after them.

Trent and Courtney watched them run. Courtney turned to Trent, and said, "I'll go tell the others."

Trent nodded and said, "I have to find my mom and Alejandro. I'll see you in a bit." Trent started to run but was stopped by Courtney. Trent turned around to see Courtney who looked like she was about to cry any minute.

"Please be careful." Courtney said, as she kissed Trent on the cheek.

Trent smiled at her, and replied back, "I will. I promise." Trent then ran away from Courtney.

To get a better view of his home, and his surroundings, Trent climbed a big tree, but was stopped when he heard a familiar name.

"Blaineley!" Alejandro yelled his voice full of rage. Trent gasped, and looked down to see his mother walking up to Alejandro, who was now standing on the porch.

"What is it now, Alejandro?" Blaineley asked.

"Your interns are not getting any food." Alejandro said.

"There is no more money, so the interns can't buy any." Blaineley said, calmly.

Alejandro glared at her, and said, "Then make them use their own money!" Trent gasped at how cruel Alejandro was being.

"I would never tell them to do that! If you didn't spend all the money on yourself, none of this would've happened!" Blaineley said.

"It's my right on what happens! For I am the director!" Alejandro said, angrily.

"If you were half the director Chris was-" Blaineley spat at Alejandro.

"I'm twice the director Chris was!" Alejandro yelled at her, then smacked her, so forcefully she fell to the ground.

That broke Trent. Trent jumped out of the tree, and ran toward Alejandro and his mother, while glaring angrily at Alejandro.

"Chris?" Alejandro asked, wincing in fear.

Trent rushed to his mother's aid, and helped her sit up. "Chris? Is it really you?" Blaineley asked, shocked.

Trent shook his head. "No. It's me, Mom. Trent."

"Trent?" Blaineley said, confused, then she found her little boy in Trent's eyes, and hugged him, tightly. "Trent, it's really you." She said, thankful that her son was alive.

"I've missed you, Mom. I've come home." Trent said, hugging her deeply.

"Trent? I mean, Trent." Alejandro said, smirking evilly. "I'm surprised to see you alive." He said, as he glared at Justin, Izzy, and Ezekiel, who were wincing.

Trent let go of his mother, then walked to Alejandro. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Alejandro looked at him, giving him the impression that he was scared. "You must understand the pressures of directing a show-" He said, but was interrupted by Trent.

"That are no longer yours. Step down, Alejandro." Trent said, glaring at him.

Alejandro smiled, and said, "Oh I would, but-" He gestured to all the troublemakers and criminals. "-they think I'm the director."

Suddenly, Courtney came from behind Trent, and stood beside him. "But we don't. Trent is the rightful director. And I have the lawyers to prove it." Courtney said, proudly. The producers and other interns came from behind Trent and Courtney, facing Alejandro and the criminals.

"The choice is yours, Alejandro. You can either step down or fight." Trent told his evil uncle.

"Must this end in violence?" Alejandro asked, then walked closer to Trent. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of a family member."

Trent tried to ignore it, and said, "That's in the past. I've put it aside."

"Yeah, you may have. But-" Alejandro said, then looked at Trent's families and friends, and replied, "-have they?"

Courtney grabbed Trent's hand, and asked, "Trent, what's he talking about?" Her face full of worry and concern.

Alejandro smirked at Trent. "So you haven't told them. Now would you like me to tell them who's really responsible for Chris's death? Or would you?"

Trent looked down, sadly. "I am." Everyone gasped.

Blaineley quickly got up, and walked to Trent, and said, "Tell me it's not true. It can't be true."

"It's true." Trent said. Blaineley gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. Alejandro started to walk around Trent, full of anger.

"Murderer!" Alejandro yelled.

Trent looked up at him. "No, I'm not."

"But you admit that you killed Chris, correct?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes." Trent said.

"Then you must be a murderer." Alejandro said.

"No." Trent said, as he slipped on a step and fell down.

"Trent!" Courtney yelled, full of worry.

Alejandro kneeled down to Trent. "Oh you're in trouble again. But this time, your Daddy isn't here to save you. But to tell you the truth, this is exactly what your dad looked like before he died."

Trent looked confused, but Alejandro leaned in to Trent, and whispered; "Now it's time for my little secret. I killed Chris."

Trent's eyes widened, as the vision of Chris being scratched on the neck and heart by the bear came into his head once again. "No! Murderer!" Trent yelled, then he immediately got up, and tackled Alejandro, his hand on Alejandro's throat, just waiting for the right moment to kill him. "Tell them the truth." Trent said.

"Ok." Alejandro said, barely unable to breathe, then he whispered. "I did it."

Alejandro felt his air supply run low faster, as Trent tightened his grip on his neck. "So they can hear you." Trent said, full of anger.

"I killed Chris!" Alejandro yelled. Then fighting started between the producers and interns and the delinquents. There was punching and the ripping of clothes. And then, randomly, Chef Hatchet came, hitting the criminals with the power of his wooden stick.

On the prison set, Cody stood in the pretend jail cell, waiting to get out, when he heard screaming. A tan guy with a red sweater vest on came running in, screaming. He was being chased by Justin, Izzy, and Ezekiel, who had lighters and pocket knives in their hands.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Cody yelled.

"Let me in! Let me in!" The tan man said, as he quickly opened the jail cell, and then closed it behind him.

Cody smacked himself in the face. "It was that easy! I could've been out of here hours ago!"

Justin, Ezekiel, and Izzy surrounded the jail cell, ready to stab them, but were stopped by a big shadow in the doorway. They turned around to see a fat man with a big, white shirt on with a blue maple leaf on it.

"Hey, who's the fat guy, eh?" Ezekiel asked his friends.

"Are you talking to me?" The guy said.

The tan guy started talking, "Oh no, they called him fat."

"Are you talking to me?"

"We're in for it."

"Are you talking to me?"

"You shouldn't have said that."

"That's Mr. Fat Guy to you buddy!" Then the fat man charged at them.

Shortly afterwards, Justin, Ezekiel, and Izzy ran out, scared out of their mind, with Cody, Noah, and Owen running out, hooting and hollering like party animals.

Back at the mansion, Trent looked around for Alejandro. He, then, saw Alejandro sneaking into the mansion. Alejandro quickly ran up the stairs, as Trent followed. Alejandro ran into the room with the big balcony, and ran onto it. Alejandro turned around to see Trent jump onto the balcony, and whisper "Murderer."

"Trent, please." Alejandro said, raising his arms in defense.

"You don't deserve to live." Trent said, walking closer to Alejandro.

Alejandro looked at the delinquents, then at Trent, and said, "But, it's not my fault. It's the delinquents and criminals. It was their plan all along." Unknown to Alejandro, Justin, Izzy, and Ezekiel had heard what he had just said, and got furious with him.

"Why would I ever trust you?" Trent asked, full of anger.

"I'm, uh, family?" Alejandro said, giving the excuse a try.

"Not anymore, you're not." Trent said.

"Now Trent, come on now. Let's be reasonable. You wouldn't kill your uncle, would you?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm not like you Alejandro, so no, I wouldn't." Trent said, stepping closer to him.

Alejandro sighed with relief and said, "Just tell me what I have to do and it's done."

"Run." Trent said. Alejandro gasped, as Trent continued to talk. "Run away and never return."

"Okay." Alejandro said, walking away from Trent. "As you wish your majesty!" He yelled, as he turned around and punched Trent in the face. Trent screamed in pain. Trent and Alejandro started fighting, punching and kicking each other in very uncomfortable places.

Then, Alejandro punched Trent in the jaw, pushing Trent to the edge of the balcony. Trent looked up and saw Alejandro jumping towards him, planning on tackling him. Trent quickly moved out of the way, and pushed Alejandro down to the ground. But in the process, quickly ripping his father's seashell necklace off his uncle's neck. "I'll take that." Trent said, proudly.

Alejandro dropped to the ground flat on his back. He was so close to being dead, he could feel it. He tried to get up, but inside he knew he couldn't. Alejandro turned his head to see Justin, Ezekiel, and Izzy walking towards him, while glaring at him.

Alejandro breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness. My friends are here to help me."

"Friends?" Justin asked the others. "I thought he said it was all our fault. And last time I checked, friends don't blame friends." Alejandro gasped.

"What do you think we should do with him, eh?" Ezekiel asked Justin.

Justin looked at Ezekiel, then Izzy. "Hmm. I don't know. What do you think, Izzy?"

Izzy started laughing like a psychopath, while grabbing a random pocket knife from behind her back. Alejandro gasped again, as she walked over to Alejandro's head, opened the knife, and slit his throat.

Trent stared down at his now dead uncle, as rain started to fall. "Trent!" Courtney yelled from behind him. Trent turned around to see Courtney running toward him, and quickly hugging and kissing him. "Thank goodness, you're okay." She said. Blaineley, Owen, Noah, Cody, and Chef Hatchet followed her.

Trent walked to them, and gave them hugs, while saying, "Thank you."

Chef Hatchet tapped Trent's shoulder. Trent looked at Chef, and asked, "What?"

Chef pointed to the seashell necklace in Trent's hand and said, "It is time."

Trent nodded. Then he walked to the edge of the balcony, and showed the seashell necklace to the producers and interns. Trent looked up at the sky and heard his father's voice saying "Remember." Trent smiled, then he slowly put the necklace around his neck. Everyone cheered with happiness as Trent was now the new director of Total Drama.

Three years later…

Trent had gotten everything back to normal. The sets and studios were all cleaned up and organized. The delinquents were out of sight, and Trent's family was rich again.

Trent walked to the edge of the balcony with his new wife, Courtney, and looked down at his family and friends, who were looking up at Trent, waiting for the big surprise.

_**On the path unwinding**_

_**It's the Circle**_

Trent and Courtney looked behind them, and saw Chef Hatchet, carrying their newborn. The newborn opened its eyes, to see it had black eyes, with black hair on the top of its head.

_**The circle of life**_

_**Circle of**_

Then Chef Hatchet looked at Trent and Courtney, who smiled. Then he raised the baby up for everyone to see, the crowds cheering for the new baby.

_**Life**_

**Well there you go! I hoped you enjoyed the story! But please don't cry if you liked this story. There's more to come, like a sequel! Yes, a sequel! Thank you so much for all the favorites and reviews! That means a lot. And be on the lookout for the sequel to 'The Drama King'!**


End file.
